


Four

by Arwen_Evenstar



Series: The paths we choose [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen_Evenstar/pseuds/Arwen_Evenstar
Summary: Forth installment. Can't wait for next week for the new gif and see if it fits in the storyline.This time, it was a great drawing by Dani Rae, one of our FB Reylo Fan Fic Recs mods!





	Four

**Author's Note:**

> Forth installment. Can't wait for next week for the new gif and see if it fits in the storyline.  
> This time, it was a great drawing by Dani Rae, one of our FB Reylo Fan Fic Recs mods!

The memories flew rapidly in his mind.

“Never”, she said.

He could feel the light flooding in, filling that dark pool to which he regressed when he needed to draw power, to fight, to hate, to be stronger than the rest. And it was welcoming it, without hesitation. And it felt good.

_The pull_ \- he thought - _I feel it, again_

“I will never stop”

It was a balm over his resentment, pushing away the bitter, painful memories, the weight, replacing them with moments he had forgotten and others that burned him to the very core.

How her hands moved down his back - again, he felt it, as real as it had been on the beach. And he trembled with repressed desire. 

“Because I will never stop hoping. I know that now”

She sounded certain, the fool. But he was also dangerously coming close, he knew it. It was like feeling underwater and almost breaking the surface, each stroke becoming easier. In that moment, he was unable to prevent the words coming out of his mouth.

In that moment, he was Ben.

“How can you hope? I am a monster, I am broken, I am nothing”.

He remembered her smell, the sea, how her eyes lay upon him with such longing and desire.

“But not to me.”

 

He was still holding the saber above her head. She was still holding her ground. But somehow they were not fighting, but suspended in mid air. His eyes softened, his face relaxed as it shed the mask behind the mask. He stretched his hand towards the surface, towards the Light.

And, suddenly, it was has if a great wave raised from the depths and engulfed him, bringing him down once more and painting that light dark, consuming it whole. And it whispered a name.

A great rumbling raised from the deep, fighting back, and he shook with fury. The Falcon, and its pilots, were entering the planet’s atmosphere, getting closer. He closed his eyes, regaining his composure, raising Kylo Ren from the depths.

His gaze, so soft a moment before, whas now a steel blade. And Rey’s heart tightened, in anguish.

Kylo felt her sadness, cold when before had been warmth. He felt her redraw to her own core, but still dragging behind tendrils of his Darkness, woven into the Light. It was making her stronger. Somehow, this only made him angrier.

He contorted his face and pursed his lips. It was painful to go back when he had been so close to losing it, but it was alright, he was used to physical pain. Brick by brick he raised that wall once more as he twisted his fist, bringing the saber around and caughting Rey off-guard. Her lightsaber flew across the field.

Immediately, he immobilized her with a Force hold.

“So you have showed your true self…scavenger” his voice dripped with disgust at her mentioning. “At last, you are beginning to understand the power of the Dark side. Aren’t you?”

Rey focused herself and clenched her fists, projecting her strength against him and breaking the gridlock. The blow caught Kylo off guard and he flinched to his side. Taking the opportunity, Rey ran towards her saber, summoning it. The weapon flew to her hand and she promptly turned around, igniting it, ready to fight again.

But Kylo had moved away and was walking towards his mask, just were he had left it. He picked it up and faced Rey. She was still breathing hard, the rush of the adrenaline surging her veins, but she felt awkward and dropped the saber. His gaze moved to the right, just as the Falcon appeared above the canopy and swerved around the clearing, landing beside her ship. She felt the Force squeezing her chest but again she wasn’t sure: was it her or him doing it?

“This was your plan all along.” She could hear him, like he was standing right next to her, feeling his breath on her lips. “My father taught you well enough in the short time you too had”.

Rey felt the Force warping and receding almost instantly, recoiling in shame. She knew of his regret and sighed, content.

“Your father was a good man, despite you thinking otherwise. You are more like him than you think.”

Kylo raised his mask and placed it once gain on his head. But it was still his voice echoing in Rey’s mind, not the metalic sound of the vocoder.

“Run away to your friends. I am patient. I will wait. You will come to me, I know it”.

Rey saw the door of the Falcon open and Poe emerged, blaster in hand, aiming at the dark figure in the twilight. Sensing Kylo’s fury erupt, Rey ran towards the pilot, placing herself in the path of the Force choke, deflecting it in the last minute but long enough for her to feel all the jealousy, all the contempt in his strike. Panting, she turned only to see him already walking towards the woods.

“Are you alright? What were you thinking? I had to override BB-8s protocol to get to you!”

Poe went around her, pearing at the darkness. “We scanned the sector, no ships lurking, he was alone.” He turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her.

“Rey, we know...I know you are going through some weird...well...stuff. With what happened and all.” She raised her head and looked at him. His face was warm, inviting, safe. She felt that longing settle again in her chest - his, hers?

“What I mean is that even a Jedi can use some help once in a while.“

Rey shot a look at Poe that made him chuckle. He took away the blaster and placed his hands on his hips, smiling. “You are one crazy lady, I can tell you that! Taking on the Supreme Leader like that? Mano a mano? And people say I’m reckless and impetuous!”

“Oh do shut up Dameron!” Rey said with an annoyed sigh, much to Poe’s delight. He settled his gaze on her for a moment, like musing on something to say, but quickly regretted it. Instead he turned around and moved up the ramp.

“Come on, let's go. Bring your ride. We have to reassemble at the base for intel report”

Rey stood still while watching Poe. She waited. Nothing. 

Night had fallen and the wind had picked up. Fighting a shiver, she quickly stepped to her ship and pressed the door open. She was about to go in when again the air stood still and all other sounds muffled. She felt him reaching around her, as intense as ever, a heavy blanket of pain, desire, jealousy all fused into one. 

“You will pay for this”

At first she thought she might crumble from the shear weight of it, as intense as it was. But then she felt it: one single silver thread was woven in that blanket of his. She grasped it and pulled, hearing him hiss in response, like a snake coiling on itself. But it wasn’t pain, it was something else entirely; something...pleasant.

Rey smiled and drank his response, twisting the imaginary threads on her fingers - again that powerful, addictive feeling that made her bigger than she was.

And then, with a flicker she let it go, feeling his rage as she did it.

“Nice try Ben. In time, it will be you to come to me.”  


End file.
